


Like A Prayer

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's SPN Fic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, emotionally hurt Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	Like A Prayer

So yeah, it’s all good.  
All good.  
I mean, I’m out, right?  
Got out.  
I think I got out.  
Maybe I didn’t.  
Maybe I’m hallucinating.  
Cos the last time I looked Sam Moosechester did not living in a frigging underground bunker.  
But then… that room was exactly as I’d imagined his room to look.  
Neat.  
Tidy.  
No candy in sight.  
He even brought me my grace back on a dinner tray.  
Like he was my butler.  
And Cassie was there too, right?  
Looking just like he looks.  
Confused.  
A few sandwiches short of a picnic.  
So maybe it was real and I really am out.  
Back.  
Graced up.  
So why do I feel like this?  
Why can’t I string a proper sentence together?  
Why can’t I stop my hands from shaking?  
Why do I feel the ghost of the stitches in my lips?  
I’m glad I found this place, this little cave in a dark corner of the world.  
I just want to sit, quietly, in this corner.  
Nobody trying to force grace down my throat.  
Nobody trying to make me get up.  
Nobody making me join their god damn team.  
Just leave.  
Me.  
Alone.  
For a moment or two.  
Let me just sit, here.  
Alone.  
I think I’m back.  
I think I can help.  
But right now, I have two many pieces of my jigsaw missing and I need to find them.  
Put them back in place.  
Make myself whole again.  
Hell, finding my shoes would be a start.  
And then I’m all yours, Sammy.  
So don’t give up on me yet.


End file.
